


【德哈】拥他入怀

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 黑夜中沉淀在心脏尖上的那一点暗色，用隐秘的恶意和欲望精心熬制酿造成醉人的毒汁，烫过鲜红的喉咙和舌苔，最后顺着一张一合的薄唇全部流淌出来，盛上一杯化作献给爱人最衷心的烈酒。
Kudos: 14





	【德哈】拥他入怀

德拉科在期待着。

他双手抱胸翘腿坐在沙发上，正是凌晨，没有开灯。

时间和空间在黑暗的环境下悄悄扭曲、延展、颠簸，毒蜘蛛了无声息地拨弄着脆弱的细丝，不知不觉布下天罗地网，浑浊成一个巨大的孤立空间，庄严优雅的仪式感使得蛛网正中央被缠住的小飞蛾也像是捆在十字架上的殉道者，平添几分骇人的神圣感。

德拉科自觉就是那只可怜的殉道者。孤独就像暴雨中的海浪以不容拒绝的强势向他疯狂涌来，冰冷的湿气轻而易举将他掷进无光的宇宙黑洞。他在下坠失重的同时飘然起舞，在窒息死亡的同时升华超度，腐烂堕落的快意和顾影自怜的妄想相互相生彼此加注，比任何毒品酒精都更能蚀人心骨。

不幸的小飞蛾知道自己快要死了，他似乎能感觉到血管里微妙的潺潺流动和经脉间完美的环环相扣，可它们设计的绝妙之处刚被意识到就立即要在尖锐的牙齿之下毫无美感地断裂喷溅成一朵巨大的红绣球，还有那些像蠕虫一样黏糊糊的、收缩的、挤成一团的内脏，马上也会像馅饼一样被咬破，露出里面甜香的玫瑰叶。

但是德拉科仍然在期待着，期待着谁能用长剑劈开这汹涌黑暗的海浪，乘着金色的日光眨眼间就将所有白色的蛛丝统统斩断，期待着谁是他的阿波罗神，谁是他的正义骑士，期待着谁是他的救赎。

这样想着，门口传来淅淅索索的声音，客厅里的灯骤然大亮。

光以人类神经反应不过来的霎时已经填满了整个空间，在所有裙摆舞过的地方霸道地留下她璀璨的印记，黑暗没有丝毫容身之地，只好躲进桌子和沙发下面压缩进二维的小片阴翳，瑟瑟发抖，单薄得可怜。

这是来自正义与光明彻头彻尾的霸权，足够地热血澎湃，喊着统一的口号实现无上的独裁主义，集体无意识中每个人都是披荆斩棘的英雄。

但在呐喊的间隙还总会闪过片刻的惋惜，如果黑暗再停留一会儿就好了。

德拉科的眼睛被刺得生疼，不耐地闭上眼，光在眼皮上投下一片浓橘，缓缓感受着酸意在眼球表面滚动一圈然后缓缓渗入虹膜消散不见。

“你怎么待在这里？”

他眼睛半睁，模糊的视线慢慢聚焦在眼前的人影上，这人的眼睛像是一对未经加工的翡翠石，带着一副呆呆的黑框眼镜，嘴因为讶意而微微张开，一身风尘仆仆。哪里像什么阿波罗神，分明是个无知的青年探险家误闯进了蜘蛛的洞穴。

嘀，嗒。

听说惊讶的表情超过一秒钟都是装的。波特的演技向来拙劣，德拉科暗自嗤了一声。

“哦，看看这是谁回来了？我们大名鼎鼎的救世主，奥罗队总队长波特。”

他依旧抱着胸仰在沙发上，神情恹恹半耷着眼皮勾起嘴角，像披着红丝绒披风的倨傲国王，矫揉造作地拖着尖酸刻薄的长腔。身份一瞬间发生了调换，他不再是那只可怜兮兮的小飞蛾了，他此时是那只蜘蛛，隐匿在黑暗之中微笑着欣赏猎物自投罗网的惊慌。

可是哈利随即便收起了惊讶的表情，皱起眉头。

哟哟哟，无知的青年探险家恢复了奥罗队队长的神情，这才像个满腔正义锄奸扶弱的勇者骑士，德拉科心里感叹。只可惜弱不是他，他是那个奸。

“别阴阳怪气的。”哈利低下声音，透着些许严肃和警告，“你管不着我的行程吧。”

德拉科几乎想大笑，哈利·波特太懂他了，他也太懂哈利·波特了，这种过头的熟稔几乎让人恐惧。他俯下身体，手臂压在交叠的大腿上，灰雾般的眼睛压在近乎锋利的眉骨下直射着哈利的脸。

“真当我是你的那些小队员了，嗯？奥罗队长？”他极尽轻佻的语气揶揄道，金色的发丝垂在脸颊旁，“我可不吃这套，波特。”

“那你想怎样？”哈利挑眉，将大衣脱下随意扔在茶几上，手臂晃动间白衬衫被动地拉扯，露出左边手臂上歪歪斜斜缠绕的绷带。

“而且，这么期待我回来吗？三个月而已，马尔福，别像个无理取闹的怨妇一样。”

德拉科眯了眯眼睛，站起身，单膝压在茶几上，伸手扯过哈利的衣领将他的脸强行拉到面对面十厘米的位置。

“收起你那不知廉耻的自以为是，波特，”他咬着牙说，“在外面被些没脑子的芨芨草崇拜这么久，还真以为自己是人人喜爱的上帝了。别自作多情了，有点理智的人都会发现你随意挥洒正义和爱心不过是为了满足你那比所有人更胜的爱慕虚荣。”

他紧紧盯着哈利，那些毫不掩饰的厌恶不屑和隐藏其中的难堪羞怯简直在他的神经末梢爆开一朵斑斓的烟花，快感像暴雨一样将他淋了个透彻。

可是随即，哈利便咧开了一个笑容。胜负还早着呢。

“你这是在嫉妒。”

德拉科轻蔑地嗤笑：“呵，我，嫉妒你？”

正义使者即使被扯着衣领身体被迫前倾，他的姿态依旧高高在上使乌合之众望尘莫及：“难道不是吗？你其实迫切地想成为我吧，从小就是这样，表面上一幅故作不屑的样子，心里却暗搓搓地想当英雄想在掌声和鲜花之中惩治坏人吧？现在说这些废话只不过是发泄你的怯懦胆小和仇恨嫉妒，太幼稚了，马尔福。”

骑士的长剑精准地插进恶魔的心脏，红色的软肉被捣碎成一颗炸开的石榴，大片的酸涩喷涌出来灌满了全身，引燃了所有感性细胞将理智吞噬。

而这才是恶魔期待已久的瞬间，被处刑被击碎被杀死，将藏于黑暗之中的吸血鬼绑在骄阳似火的广场。德拉科睫毛颤了颤，一点一点飨受消化着灵魂被剥卝皮抽筋戴枷示众的疼痛。

“没你幼稚，波特宝宝，毕业多少年了还在玩英雄游戏，把自己搞得遍体鳞伤是不是还挺自我感动的？我真怀疑你是故意的，那些小队员看到他们大义凛然舍己为人的队长是不是都哭得稀里哗啦的？”德拉科缓缓开口，他生来就具备嘲讽的天赋，“然后呢，让我想想——没错，你一定满身正气地教导他们这就是奥罗背负的职责和使命——多高尚呀，波特，是不是赢得了一片掌声？”

“那你呢，上一个反派游戏彻头彻尾的失败还没让你愚蠢的青春期过去？”哈利冷笑，他抬脚踩在桌子边缘的棱角上，反手拽住德拉科的衣领，肆无忌惮地张开所有平日收敛在温润之下的锋芒，“我知道你在董事会对金斯莱的为难，表面上好像一个利益至上权利最高的典型斯莱特林，实际上只不过是个喜欢恶作剧欣赏别人难看的小孩子。”

漂亮的回击。德拉科扬起眉，他承认年少的失败确实是个永远会对他大获全胜的杀器，但他也从来不缺必胜的圈套：“我的一点恶趣味和利益至上的原则一点也不矛盾。”他的手往下一拉，故意将距离拉近到说话时所有气息都可以喷洒在对方的脸上：“可是亲爱的，你难道就没有恶趣味吗？小时候不受关注的怨念全部爆发扭曲成几乎病态的占有欲，口口声声说着其实不想成为救世主，名正言顺地标榜为了正义被迫献身，其实也很享受别人的崇拜和追捧吧？”

流利顺畅，得心应手。他们一眼就能看透对方的软肋，然后不加过滤地将能想到最恶毒最讽刺的话语砸向彼此，毫无顾忌地捅出最锋利的刀刃。

黑夜中沉淀在心脏尖上的那一点暗色，用隐秘的恶意和欲望精心熬制酿造成醉人的毒汁，烫过鲜红的喉咙和舌苔，最后顺着一张一合的薄唇全部流淌出来，盛上一杯化作献给爱人最衷心的烈酒。

他们的胸膛剧烈起伏着，哈利忽然甩开德拉科的领子，下一秒右手握拳不留余力地砸在面前这张欠揍的脸上，德拉科闷哼一声，身体措不及防地往旁边栽，重重地摔在茶几上。

“只有弱小无能什么都改变不了的人才会躲在脏兮兮的角落里妄想意淫。”

他冷笑着，自上而下地俯视德拉科，神色满是厌恶和不屑，像是在无意中被恶臭的垃圾堆污染了视线。上一刻还满腔挑衅的人现在正以一个难堪的姿势侧倒着，嘴角被咬卝破淌下鲜红的血痕，金色的长发散在剔透的钢化玻璃上。哈利想到那些自甘堕落的风尘美人，天生便一幅孱弱得不经丝毫风吹雨打的模样，虽然脏得令人作呕，但又美得惊心动魄。

美人撑起身子，舔了舔唇上的血丝，暧昧地勾起嘴角，随即同样狠绝的拳头便落在红衣主教的腹部，他一翻身越过茶几，趁着人弓起腰踉跄后退时又一拳打在脸上。哈利的背脊和后脑勺重重地撞上了后面的壁炉上，眼睛掉落在地上摔得粉碎，眼前漫起一片晕眩。

“只有心灵溃烂比谁都肮脏的伪善者才会厌恶意见相左的批判者。”德拉科玩味地看着眼前人痛得仰起头紧闭双眼，抬手随意抹开嘴唇上再次渗出来的血，顺势狠狠掐住哈利的脖子，“所有厌恶都来自于被揭穿的恐惧，是吧，波特？”

他期待的从来不是救赎也不是处刑，他期待的是堕落，抓住命中注定的敌人一起堕落，在浓硫酸里抱着打滚，彻底烧掉这具行尸走肉的外壳，在疼痛和酸楚中燃烧灵魂里所有隐秘的恶毒和剧烈的爱意。

这才是他所期待的。

“你不配，马尔福。”哈利睁开眼睛，窒息感使他的声音气若游丝，但翠绿的眼睛任然喷射着熠熠闪光的怒火，“即使我是个虚荣至极的伪善者，一个懦弱卑鄙的前食死徒也没有资格批判。这不就是你们斯莱特林的论调——胜者为王？”

语调上扬的同时，他抬起腿，膝盖猛地顶上德拉科的胃。

他们扭打在一起，满地翻滚，每一拳都发狠地想要置对方于死地，像是犄角旮旯里两个混小子之间一场毫无技巧可言的约架，执拗疯狂，幼稚荒唐。

茶几上的大花瓶哗啦啦地碎了一地，陶瓷碎片扎进德拉科的大腿里涌出大片骇人的鲜血，混着花瓶里的水将他们的头发浸成一团一团杂乱无章的乱线，艳丽的花朵被压卝碎卝肢卝解，沾满了他们破碎的衣服。

纯粹的兽性才是暴力美学的真谛。

哈利骑在德拉科的腰上，剧烈地喘息着，高抬起拳头一下一下落在德拉科的脸上，那张过分白皙的脸颊从耳根泛起红肿，向来刻薄浅淡的嘴唇也红润起来，嘴角溢出口水和鲜血的混合物沾上哈利的指节。

“你真应该好好看看自己现在的样子，不知道伏地魔会不会收你做奴隶。”

左拳正要接着下落时，却被德拉科猛地抓住缠着绷带的手腕，他呼痛出声，视界刹那间天翻地覆，身体被强行扯着摔到地上。还未消化肩膀几近碎裂的疼痛，哈利模糊的余光里便看见身下的人歪歪斜斜地站起身，随即胃部又传来一记钝痛。

“别得意得太早了，救世主。”

德拉科将杂乱的头发全部捋到后面，温热的血顺着他的大腿往下淌，他看着哈利弓着身体蜷缩在地上，又毫不留情地踢了两下，巨大的力道几乎将哈利掀翻。他正准备蹲下身拉起哈利的领子，却见缩成一团的人挣扎着爬起来，捂着胃部蹒跚地向洗手间跑去。

门被哈利粗鲁地掀开，撞到墙壁正要弹回去时被跟在后面的德拉科撑住，他把灯打开，喘息着倚在门上，看着哈利跪在瓷砖地板上扒着马桶一阵干呕。

他的背影狼狈极了，黑色的卷发湿乎乎地黏在一起，深色的血迹一朵一朵在撕裂半边的白衫上零散地绽开，左手上的绷带早就散得乱七八糟，裸露的皮肤上遍是青紫的印记。哈利无力地垂着头，手肘撑着马桶圈，凸起的胫骨和肩胛显得他格外瘦削。

光鲜亮丽的救世主这时竟展露出一种难得的脆弱，德拉科一瞬间有种错觉仿佛他一碰就会哗啦啦地碎掉再也拼不起来。

德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特的关系是不寻常的。他们自认从见第一面起就注定了一生的纠卝缠，就像是两朵剧烈跳动的火花，爱得激荡恨得决绝，所有世间最浓烈的情感全部浑浊成令人头晕目眩的热浪冲刷着他们拧成一团的灵魂。他们是如此地契合，藏匿在皮囊下的所有欲望和罪恶都像是精准的齿轮般一一吻合，他们最知道彼此的痛处，也最知道如何精准地撩拨对方的快感。

十几年都是这样过来的，他们从不会向对方报备行踪也丝毫不会关心对方的生活，只专注于花尽心思预谋着下一场战争，悄悄准备好淬了毒的匕首随时刺向彼此的颈脖，针锋相对兵戎相碰是他们唯一的最引以为豪的情卝趣。蜘蛛、小飞蛾和正义骑士的角色轮番上演，他们乐此不疲地妄想着贪恋着，伤害的同时被伤害，拯救的同时被拯救，就像疼痛本身就是快感，敌意本身便是爱情。

可是啊可是。

哈利趴了许久最终还是什么都没吐出来，跪坐下来大口喘气。德拉科看不见他的脸，但很容易就能想象到他苍白的脸色和泛着水光的绿眼睛。德拉科想，这时候，他应该走上前去强行提起哈利的胯迫使他撑着水箱撅起屁股，扯掉两人的皮带和裤子，抄起旁边的润滑剂胡乱抹一通就把自己的性器强制塞进那个收缩的花穴；或者是哈利抢了先手，像小狮子一样向他扑来，把他压在门上撕咬他的嘴唇，在翻滚间拽下彼此的衣服——总之，用一场粗暴的性爱画下最完美的句号，放纵成全所有的欲望贪念淋漓尽致地饕餮快感，就像往常一样。

然而德拉科没有动，哈利也没有动。

沉默突然间肆意生长，像黑色的荆棘一般爬满了整个空间，只剩下两人逐渐平缓的喘息声在密密麻麻的利刺间轻轻交汇。

——可是啊可是，德拉科突然感到一丝无趣，像是燃到高潮的烟花在万众关注下只炸开几颗火星便坠进黑暗，钢琴奏到最尽兴时戛然而止陷入无边的寂静，徒留演奏者呆坐在陌生的黑白键前手足无措。兴致的退朝就像来时那样迅速，就连之前热烈的狂欢也突然显得黯然失色，像是设定好的机械程序一般枯燥乏味。

怎么会这样呢？他们一直以为他们永远不会腻的。德拉科突然产生了一种恐惧和迷茫，哈利就跪坐在离他不到两米的地方，可是德拉科却感觉有些抓不住他了。

外面突然响起一声碎裂的巨响，德拉科被吓了一跳，下意识地回头，但是由于角度原因他看不见到底发生了什么，不过他猜是那幅刚刚被哈利的头砸过的挂画摇摇欲坠许久终于掉到地上了。

真可惜，那副画很昂贵，当时德拉科和哈利为了选择立体主义还是印象派的画作争执不下大打出手，最后却莫名其妙地挂上了一幅抽象派的油画。

德拉科收起飘散的思绪，回过头，正好对上了那双翡翠般的眼睛，这次没有那幅傻兮兮的眼睛拦在中间，使得它们看起来和记忆中不太一样。

他突然想到两个半月前无意间听到格兰杰对韦斯来说哈利这次的任务不简单，想到在圣芒戈接到来自奥罗部的大批量床位预定单，想到前几天魔法部股东会议上金斯莱满脸倦色地宣布奥罗队历经千辛万苦终于进展喜人，他突然想到，原来他们已经三个月没有见面了啊。

那就抱一抱吧。

这个冲动刚在意识中一闪而过，德拉科便张开了手，略感讶意地看见对面的人不约而同地举起双臂站了起来。他啧了一声，于是走上前抱住了眼前的人。

受害者拖着满身伤口和血迹去拥抱给予了这一切痛苦的凶手，命定的宿敌含着最滚烫的恶意去拥抱彼此胸前明晃晃竖起的银刃，热恋的情人怀着满腔忠诚与爱意去拥抱对方的疲倦与疤痕。他们似乎从来没有过如此纯粹的拥抱，胸膛贴着胸膛，对方每一个细微的动作和呼吸都会被清晰地感受到，然后直接牵动着自己的全身上下，仿佛血管和骨骼都在交合串联融为一体。

德拉科意识到，他们尝试了所有角色的排列组合，独独漏掉了扮演平等的身份。他们可以是小飞蛾同病相怜惺惺相惜，可以是毒蜘蛛编织陷阱合作共谋，亦可以是彼此的骑士互相拯救互相依靠。

对了，其实他一开始就在期待着拥他入怀。

——END——


End file.
